This project will help people with and without disabilities enjoy outdoor parks and hiking trails by helping to provide them with the access information they need to identify appropriate trails to hike. A trail inventory process has been developed to capture pertinent access and maintenance information. Information with regard to grade, cross slope, width, surface characteristics, obstacles, and trail features is then processed to produce trail access information in formats similar to the nutrition information found on packaged foods. Current methods for processing the trail data are cumbersome, and require Microsoft Excel and experience with this spreadsheet application. this project will develop stand-alone software that will enable trail managers to quickly and easily process their own trail data, create simple trail facts signage, and identify areas requiring improvement. The objectives of this project are to develop Trail Data Processing Software that meets the needs of land management agencies, and to determine its usability and effectiveness though evaluations by in-house personnel, trail managers, and others with a range of computer and trail experience. The software will enable land managers to identify portions of trails to be improved and to provide trail access information to visitors. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE